The present invention relates to locks for security doors and, more particularly, to locking mechanisms of the type used to secure safe doors.
In the prior art, the building of a combination and/or key-operated safe door has required persons with specialized training. The door itself has been no problem, it is merely welded together by anyone skilled in the art. The mounting and integration of the locking mechanism, however, is another story. The lock mechanism is first mounted to the inner portion of the door and then the operating mechanism is specially constructed for each particular door. Each shape, of the door takes individual consideration. Therefore, each safe door is a custom product. As with most custom products made on an individual basis, the cost thereof is very high.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism of a general nature which can be attached to the inside of any door to operate retractable pins disposed about the edge thereof to turn the door into a security door.